


Snape's Trouble With Essays

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ollivanders Wand Shop [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dyslexia, Gen, Gifted Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Helps Severus, Potions, School, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Young Severus Snape is a gifted student... practically, but essays are another question altogether. Lily is there to lend a helping hand.





	Snape's Trouble With Essays

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.
> 
> The Golden Snitch: Ollivander's Wand Shop - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff.
> 
> Wand Wood: Pine - Write about a character who is better at practical work than book work.
> 
> Based in Severus' first year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Wordcount: 1662

Snape's Trouble with Essays

Severus Snape had only been in Hogwarts for a few short weeks. He had already proved himself to be an excellent student, well practically at least. Professor Slughorn had been particularly impressed with his potions, almost perfect, the teacher had said. He had very little trouble with Defence Against the Dark Arts, the spells came with an ease that had other students green with envy. It really impressed his friend, Lily. Transfiguration, well it didn't maybe come quite as quickly as some of the other subjects, but he was one of the first to see a change in his toothpick! It was with pride that handed in assignments, of course, he was brilliant and would receive the exact same praise when it came to his written work also.

He and Lily were sat at the front of the potions classroom, they had already cleared away, and had got full marks for their practical element, yet again. He sat there with a smug smile on his face as he awaited his essay. Professor Slughorn pulled out a large stack of parchments and walked up to the front of the class.

"This was very well written Miss Evans, you should be proud of such an excellent essay," he smiled down at the girl that was apparently a favourite student.

Severus sat waiting, wondering how he would describe Severus' work.

"Mr Snape," he began in an altogether different tone. "I think you should see me after class."

Severus' stomach dropped, he could tell from the expression on his face this wasn't going to be what he had been expecting. Severus was not going to listen to him wax poetic about how fantastic an essay he had written. Professor Slughorn laid the parchment in front of Severus, and right on the top in red ink was a letter he had never expected to see: P. Severus gulped and hid the parchment away before anyone could see, least of all, Lily.

"How you do, Sev?" Lily asked, her bright green eyes as excited as he had been mere moments ago.

"Erm, okay."

"What mark? I got E, which is Exceeds Expectations," Lily rambled on. "I wish I had got an O, but I guess I can aim for that next time."

"Yea, I got E too," he lied. "Was just a bit embarrassed, I think with how good my potions are I expected an O."

"It's okay, I bet we can get that next time!" she gushed as she packed away her books. Severus, however, took his time. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I just want to ask Professor Slughorn something," he tried to smile.

"Okay, well we have charms together the sixth period, save me a spot if you get there first?"

"Of course, Lil."

Severus waited for the room to empty, slowly putting his books away. When the classroom was finally deserted, he walked up to the Professors desk.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Mr Snape," he began. "You have shown remarkable promise, practically speaking, but if you are ever going to make it as a truly excellent Potions Master, you will need to grasp the theoretical side of potions too. I also think you need to brush up on your Herbology."

"But, sir I understand it. I know how it works, potions I mean, I know which ingredients to use to counteract mistakes. I can list all the side effects of the dangerous ingredients you told us about last week."

"Not according to this." Slughorn pulled the parchment from Severus' bag. "I suggest that you take a look at the notes I put in the margins, have another crack at it."

The old professor smiled, watching Severus, as he walked away. Severus had similar conversations with some teachers over the next week. More than one suggested he get help from another student. Many told of how well Lily's essays were written, and that as they were friends, they were sure she would be happy to help. That was the problem though, Lily thought he was getting E's and O's. The lie was getting harder and harder to maintain.

* * *

Severus was sat in the little nook of a tree where he and Lily often spent time studying. He was curled up looking over his notes, and reading his potions book, trying to make sure that he had the right idea. He was thoroughly absorbed in his work and planning what would obviously be a far superior essay than the one before. He didn't notice the boys from the train approaching. Potter and Black had cultivated a couple more followers since then, a puny and rather pathetic pot-bellied boy called Peter Pettigrew, and a much quieter boy called Remus Lupin.

"Oi, Snivellus!" Black shouted.

They were already too close though. Potter grabbed his bag and up-ended it. Ink bottles smashed, parchment was ruined, and his battered books were lying the in the dirt.

"James! Have you seen Snivellus' books? Where did you get them, the reject bin from the naff second-hand book stall!" Sirius laughed.

Severus clambered pulling the various bits of parchment into his bag. That was when James snagged his potions essay.

"Would you look at this, Siri?" James called Sirius over, showing him the parchment that was littered with Slughorns notes. "He's been bragging about getting an E, and the highest mark in the class, but look here," James smirked.

"You got a P! Oh man, that's pathetic Snivellus!" Sirius laughed. "The bragging was bad enough, but he can't even pass potions!"

"I can still out brew you any day of the week!" Severus finally spat back.

"See, I reckon he gets Evans to do it for him," James declared. "Oi! Evans!" he shouted at the red head that was already storming over. "Have you been covering for Snivellus?" he laughed.

"Excuse me?" she asked haughtily.

"Have you been covering for Snivellus here?" he smiled. "You know, helping him cover for the fact that he clearly doesn't know the difference between Dittany and flux weed!"

"Severus is doing better than you!" she said confidently, her arms crossed. "He's also got better manners than either of you four!"

"Is that what you think?" James smiled. "It's all right here," he showed the parchment to Lily, who glanced sympathetically to her friend, who was shoving everything hurriedly into his bag. "According to Slughorn if he keeps this up he may not even make it to second year!"

Lily snatched the essay from James and pulled Severus up, dragging him as she stormed away.

* * *

They were now sat in the library, in silence. Neither had spoken about the essay that lay between them. Severus wouldn't even look up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked finally.

Severus shrugged, his eyes focused on the table in front of him, there was one particular knot in the wood that he seemed to find particularly fascinating.

"Did you think I would laugh like they did?" she continued tentatively.

Severus shook his head, his lank dark hair swaying as he did.

"Did you think I wouldn't help you?" she asked a little more confidently.

Again, he merely shrugged. That's when Lily noticed a single tear hit the table in front of him. She reached out and held his hand.

"You are the cleverest wizard in our year!" she began. "I mean, you helped me so much in potions; clearly you just need help showing that on paper - I mean parchment."

"What if I'm not clever?"

"Of course you are! Remember when I put too many Lionfish spines in the potion last week, you knew exactly what to do to make it right again! I didn't. You are clearly just more practically gifted, and I can help you show it in your essays!" she smiled.

"I don't get it, you just write it down, what's so hard about that? If I can't do it, I must be really thick."

"Don't you call my best friend thick!" she scolded, slapping his hand.

Severus looked up, shocked.

"Best friend?" he asked. "But you spend all your time with _Mary McDonald_ now!" he replied snidely.

"Are you jealous?" she giggled.

Severus' cheeks were tinged pink. "No!" he exclaimed as he shook his head wildly.

"Yes! You are," she smiled. "Mary is a great girl-friend, but no one can replace you Sev, you will always be my best friend. I am going to help you, so let's see what Slughorn said."

* * *

Severus and Lily had worked hard on his essay, he was determined to write it again and get that 'E' he had claimed to have had all along. It turned out that Severus was just not that great at writing, he had never learnt much more than the basics, and it was not something that came easily. His ideas were a mess, nothing made any sense. Severus had put any of the information that they had been taught in class into his assignments, mainly because he had trouble retaining anything that did not have a practical application. Severus then used many methods, notes in his margins, he would plan his essay out beforehand, which Lily checked to make sure he had not missed anything. Severus always had his head in a book, he found reading hard anyway, and it took at least four to five reads before he really retained anything.

He had handed the essay in at the end of the last lesson, and Professor Slughorn had promised that he would have it back today. Severus sat anxiously as everyone packed away. Slughorn pulled out the essay and cleared his throat.

"Severus, I just want to take a moment to say how fantastic this essay was. It's clear that you have put a lot of work into it. I can see now why you are so naturally gifted in potions, if not in the art of essay writing. It is with great pride that I award you an E, for you have far exceeded my expectations!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, drop a review and a Kudos


End file.
